1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a canine protective suit and method of protecting a canine, and more specifically to a canine protective suit comprising a face mask, a upper body protector, a lower body protector and leg panels to form a protective unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Law enforcement agencies frequently utilize specially trained canines and/or dogs for crime detection and deterrence. However, such dogs face serious dangers while assisting law enforcement officials. Such dangers include environmental hazards, extreme climate conditions and occupational risks. For example, the military utilizes dogs to detect explosives and fire departments utilize dogs in dangerous search and rescue situations. Furthermore, stress caused by prolonged exposure to dangerous conditions associated with law enforcement may cause serious bodily injury to the dogs, such as bone breakage, cuts and/or punctures. Such injuries can impact the effectiveness and productivity of the dog and can lead to the dog's disability, premature retirement or even death.
Several previous devices have attempted to provide protection to canines. One such device is a canine bullet-proof vest, wherein the device provides an outer covering that wraps around the body of the canine to protect vital organs from gunshots. The device further comprises internal pockets designed to receive bullet-proof material. While such a device protects the body of a canine from gun shots, it does not provide protection to the head or legs of the canine.
Another previous device is a protective body suit providing a protective covering for a four-legged animal having at least four openings through which the animal's legs may be inserted. Such device provides a measure of protection to the body of an animal. However, it does not prevent injury to the animal's head or eyes and does not provide an ability to detect injury to a particular area of the dog.
Another previous such device is canine apparel, which comprises an article of apparel that encloses the body of a dog to prevent the dog from becoming dirty. While such a device keeps the dog clean, it does not operate as a flotation device and does not provide protection to the animal's face.
Another previous such device is adjustable pet eyewear. The eye protection device comprises an eye enclosure that is adapted to rest against a canine's face. The device further comprises side straps that extend from opposing sides of the eye enclosure to connect to a collar adapted to be worn about the neck of the canine. While such device provides protection to the eyes of a dog, it does not provide protection to the body and legs of the dog.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an easily installed apparatus that provides protection to the entire body of a canine, including the canine's face, eyes, neck, back, chest, underbelly and legs, and further comprises sensors for detection of impacts to the canine.